Contemporary surgical techniques for installing electrodes on the heart of a patient that is at risk for ventricular fibrillation or bradycardia arrhythmias commonly involves insertion of a wire electrode through the patient's venous system into the heart, and connection of the electrode to an implanted defibrillator or pacemaker. These procedures are commonly performed in a cardiac catheterization lab, under fluoroscopic x-ray guidance. It is desirable to place defibrillator or pacing electrodes in contact with the pericardium of the heart with minimal trauma and simple surgical techniques that can be rapidly implemented, with or without the need for fluoroscopic guidance.